Angelic Reverie
by Laurent Forever
Summary: D.N. Angel and Demon Diary crossover. Krayon x Dark Dark x Krayon. Warning: YAOI, fluff, angst, and drama. Years after the D.N. Angel fad, Dark recieves a challenge from the Demon Lord of Egae. But will more come of this pairing than just rivalry?
1. Prologue : Beginnings

Where it all began  
  
The cold concrete; he saw it drawing nearer through those pale violet eyes. That brisk, ever-chilling night air whipped across his cheeks as he hurled closer to what he figured to be inevitable. All the while, that taunting laugh reigned through his ears. Was this it? He didn't want to die yet. His wings.... They were useless. Were they broken? Or was the thought of his nearing death frightening him to the point where his limbs were immobile? How had this began? Ah, now he remembered...  
  
(( xoxoxoxoxoxox ))  
  
It was a cold night, as followed most autumn evenings. A threat... that's what had lured him out of his ever-dreaming state. Dark had long since been separated from that young boy's mind. He'd been freed from his curse. The Hikari artworks were becoming more and more scarce by the year, and now his missions to capture them came only about two or three times a year. So he slept, he dreamed, and he crept about only for the sole purpose of entertainment. A few nights back, he'd captured one of those rare artworks, taking it to the Niwa household, par usual. After finally escaping their loving arms, a single note had literally sparked in front of his eyes. A piece of parchment. It was similar to the old warning he'd sent out himself on many occasion. Only... was that glitter falling off of it? No... fairy dust? Impossible. Still, the minute twinkles of silver and gold fell, continuously off of the note, disintegrating before the made contact with the stone step outside of Niwa Daisuke's house.  
  
"Come, come and play. Then we'll have a test of skill, tomorrow night!"  
Lord Krayon III of Egae  
  
It was a challenge. No doubt from someone who'd been curious of his absences. The police force, perhaps? No... this was, a Lord? And where in all the Hell's was Egae? It might have been a trap, but he was going to take the challenge, none the less.  
  
Obsidian black feathers had nearly blended in with the diamond-speckled sky that very next night. His suitor hadn't placed any location or whereabouts on the note, so he was a bit uncertain as to where he was to go.  
  
"I see the Phantom Thief has come out to play. Good evening, mate!"  
  
A flick of his wingtip and Dark turned to the voice the broke that endless, anxious silence. "Who are you? Are you the one who called me out?"  
  
"Possibly. If I wasn't then would I be hovering here, awaiting the pleasures of your dear bittersweet company?"  
  
Those iridescent amethyst orbs glowed, rivaling the light of the moon, which was in full that night. It was at that very second, that Dark realized his opponent was hovering in midair. He wasn't even making an effort, either. If anything, he appeared relaxed. "Who are you...?"  
  
A twinkling laughed rang through the night as the other being smiled in amusement. A few of those golden blonde curls blew across his face, skin fair and delicate-looking as a porcelain doll. "Are you illiterate? I was quite sure I'd stated my alias rather clearly. I am Lord Krayon, the third. And your dreams, Dark Mousy, have inspired me..."  
  
No, this was definitely not a position Dark was wanting to be caught in the midst of. "My dreams...?" He shook his head as if to bring himself back to his senses. "Of course I can read you blonde fop! I just want to know what the hell you want with me!"  
  
"You should show respect for your elders!" The Demon Lord hardly seemed interested in Dark's demand for an answer, but much rather by his fingernails, which he began staring at after he'd adjusted one of the many silver and gold rings that adorned his fingers.  
  
Elders...? This man seemed hardly older than Dark himself. One of the things that irritated Dark the most was being flat-out ignored, and that was exactly what this illustrious demon was doing. "Why you ignorant son-of-a-"  
  
He hadn't even finished that insult when an amber, glowing orb soared by his ear. Eyes wide, his attention turned to it as it soared away. Magick? Was that demon throwing magick at him? He twirled back to face his challenger. "I dare you to try that again..."  
  
And their fight proceeded into the night. Feathers flew and fell through the air as they preformed that rivaling dance above the houses of the still- slumbering town below. Then it hit him. A pained yell rang through the air as one of those brutal orbs came in contact with Dark's shoulder. He felt the burning pain singe through his muscles, all the way into his wing. He'd never felt pain like that before. White flickered in front of his eyes as he felt his wings collapsing, along with his body...  
  
(( xoxoxoxoxoxox ))  
  
That's how it had started... just a simple fight. He'd never have assumed it was meant to be a fight to the death. The sidewalk... there it was... inches away. He closed his eyes, waiting for that head on collision. The air was cold... his body hurt... there was something holding him... Holding him? Dark felt arms wrap around his waist, jerking him upward, painfully. Something, or someone, had saved him from his doom. He was hiked up into a pair of strong, warm, comforting arms. Ones that he gratefully let himself fall limp into. Who had been his saviour?  
  
"You didn't think I was about to let you crash to smithereens on the pavement, did you, mate?"  
  
Those groggy, worn, eyes opened, halfway. He saw blonde... curls. Had his opponent rescued him? By the way the air was still whipping across his rose- tinted cheeks; he could tell they were still flying. He debated on questioning where he was being taken, but he didn't. Something about Lord Krayon, he couldn't pin-point it, but something, whatever it might be, made him feel at comfort.  
  
Amethyst eyes closed as those violet bangs flicked around him. Dark was dizzy. Perhaps it was from blood loss. Whatever the reason might by, he rested his head against Krayon's chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating as he lost consciousness.  
  
(( xoxoxoxoxoxox ))  
  
[[ Ok, I know its odd, but these two have always been one of my absolute favourite pairings! Thanks to my friend Morgan and our insane role-playing obsession. I don't own these characters, nor am I claiming to! I hope you enjoy! R&R! :3 ]]  
  
Chrysty 


	2. Chapter 1 : A Reverie

Chapter 1  
  
His nose tickled a little bit. He felt like he wanted to sneeze, but he couldn't. A variety of different smells drifted past him- first a sweet lavender, then a hint of cinnamon. Where was he? Dark let out an almost silent groan as he shifted his body a little. He felt satin beneath him and it confused him, slightly. In all reality, he was actually extremely comfortable, but, whose bed was he on.  
  
"Good morning. I see you finally decided to grace me with your presence."  
  
That voice. It was so familiar. Then, he remembered what happened before he blacked out. He remembered the fight and all that had happened. He remembered Krayon... saving him. "Why did you rescue me...?" His question came wearily and half forced as those amethyst eyes unveiled to the world.  
  
The bed moved, his right side sinking a bit lower- a sign that the blonde demon had taken a seat on the very same bed next to him. "I told you. Did you honestly think I was about to allow your body parts to scatter across the street? That'd be rather messy and I wouldn't desire to be the one to blame, as much as I enjoy chaos..."  
  
It didn't make sense to him. A hand rose to brush some of the sodden violet bangs out of his face. His shoulder... it still hurt so badly. Dark moved to sit up, with quite a bit of effort, only to find that his shirt had been removed, a few bandages placed, rather skillfully, across his torso.  
  
"You're left wing seems a bit tattered, though I don't believe that it's broken. I wouldn't be exerting yourself too much, though."  
  
Those shining eyes landed on the Demon Lord and locked there. It was almost as though, by staring at him, Dark would find the answers to all the questions he'd asked and had been left with them unanswered.  
  
Krayon's eyes caught his own, a calm baby blue clashing with that dark violet gaze. A quiet laugh came to his lips. "I know, I know... I'm a wonderful sight to stare at, aren't I?"  
  
"I... wasn't... I-I..." Why was Dark's voice so flustered? He wouldn't deny the fact that Krayon was positively gorgeous, especially setting next to him in his current state.  
  
Dark's disability to speak properly only boosted Krayon's ego a little more. Another haughty chuckle and he stood from his seat, stepping, lightly, across the rather ornamental bedroom. The room was enormous. Almost Victorian. A cathedral ceiling with Renaissance-style paintings covering it, hung over walls that were draped in a deep burgundy velvet, all lined with golden trim. The very canopy bed that he was resting on covered about half of the room, though there was still much space to spare. One wall held portraits of people Dark was incapable of identifying, while the other was covered by a giant mirror that made the room appear even bigger than it actually was (which was probably the intention). The side of the bedroom opposite of the bed itself was made of large windows. Some were stained glass near the tops while they overlooked what Dark assumed to be the lands that this 'Demon Lord' ruled over.  
  
"Beautiful, is it not?"  
  
Dark turned to that reappearing voice, seeing Krayon standing next to the bed again, looking out towards the very windows he'd been admiring.  
  
"Everything I rule and own is beautiful. I enjoy things that are pleasing to the eye. If it doesn't carry beauty, then it does not appeal to me." Twin blue orbs moved and focused back down at the black-winged boy. "And you should take that as a compliment. If I didn't find you entrancing, I'd have not brought you here, let alone allowed you to rest on my bed."  
  
Dark could have sworn he felt he mouth open and his jaw drop a little. Was this demon flirting with him? Or was it merely 'just a compliment.' Either way, he was getting a little nervous (which was entirely unusual for thief). "Maybe... I should be heading back now."  
  
The words must have brought Lord Krayon back to his sense, because he blinked and grinned. "Of course. I'm sure this must not be something you're used to."  
  
"It's... not that. It's just..." What had he wanted to say? Dark tore his eyes from the blonde man. "Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
"Think nothing of it, mate." Krayon stepped over and placed a hand on Dark's head, ever so casually, as his eyes closed.  
  
Dark couldn't begin to describe the feeling he had after that. Almost as if by reflex, he shut his eyes. He felt cold, but it wasn't your every day weather type of cold. It ran all the way through his body and even made his ears ring. He was about to flail his arms and push the Demon Lord away, when his eyes opened yet again. He was in his bed, blankets curled around his body. Had the whole evening been a dream? Dark let out a sigh of relief and sank into his mattress a little more. A sharp pain in his shoulder caused his hand to fly up and hold onto it, and to his shock, his fingertips landed on bandaged skin. Suddenly, he felt a little queasy... 


	3. Chapter 2 : Dawning

[[ So chapter 2 is here! I'm rather pleased about the way this story is coming along. I hope people are actually reading this! X3 This chapter contains some yaoi! For those of you who're uneducated, it means boy on boy sex. :3 If it's not your thing, then don't read it! I tried to keep it on the down-low so I didn't get too descriptive with it. Heehee. Enjoy! ]]  
  
--------------------- -------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
This is the morning of our love, It's just the dawning of our love.  
  
I feel you - your precious soul, And I am whole. I feel you - your rising sun, My kingdom comes.  
  
I feel you - each move you make, I feel you - each breath you take. Where angels sing and spread their wings, My love's on high. You take me home to glory's throne By and by.  
  
-Depeche Mode 'I Feel You'  
  
' [[ x ]]  
  
Krayon sat in his study, staring at the ever-growing stack of books and paperwork. How dull this all was these days. The demon remembered the head Chair of the Order, once stating to him, 'I know it's not to your interest... you're still young. As you grow, you'll understand.' Now he was a grown demon, going on the ripe old age of 3,562. Years of practice had taught him how to keep his figure and physical appearance neat and in order. He still didn't want the stress of this work. Stress gave you wrinkles.  
  
With an exasperated sigh, the blonde stood and stepped out of his study, towards his bedroom- his favourite room in the house. Bedrooms were where dreams began, and oh, how he loved dreams. The Dream World was Lord Krayon's true realm. He could see everyone's dreams. He could create them by will, as well as nightmares. Those who crossed the Lord of Egae's path and left on bad terms never had many good nights' sleeps after that. Tonight was different. The demon flopped onto his bed in a rather habitual action, and crawled to the other side, lying on his stomach. He peered into the crystal ball that rested on the small end table next to his bed. This is where he saw it all; but right now, none of those other dreams mattered. It'd been nearly a week since he'd terrorized a man's (or woman's) slumbers. Light blue hues gazed at the crystal, finally sparking with interest as he locked on that certain aura of one. A boy... a teenage boy. The very same teenage boy who'd made his company in Krayon's own castle a few days back- Dark Mousy.  
  
Dark's dreams were always a spectacle to watch. Either they were heartbreaking and could even bring tears to the ruthless Lord Krayon's eyes, or they were rather trippy, containing scenes with floating bubbles and fluffy bunnies. What was this? Krayon gawked at the orb. In substitute for the glowing cool blues and the sappy pinks that usually filled the crystal, there was a red... a bright crimson. What could his darling Dark be dreaming about that was so frivolous and wild? A widening of eyes and Krayon's jaw dropped. He placed a hand over his mouth as he practically giggled. Could it be? No... but it was! My, my. Perhaps it was time to pay a visit to his new object of affection.  
  
[[ x ]]  
  
Dark was twitching in his bed, mind stirring from the visions that were filling his mind. He was so enthralled in his sleep that he was unaware of the other's presence in the room. He didn't even awaken when the other being took seat on the side of his bed... nor did he notice when a warm body came to rest on top of his. But, when a set of lips pressed themselves to his, he stirred, but hardly. In his mind, he believed he was still lost in that same dream. His hands lifted and held the other close to himself, fingers entwining in those elegant golden curls. Dark groaned, quietly. Krayon tasted wonderful- like peppermint with a hint of something that reminded him of one of his favourite childhood sweets. It was heaven.  
  
It wasn't until he felt warm fingertips grazing along his bare chest, that he began to realize that this might not be a dream. No... it couldn't be reality, could it? Dark let out a calm gasp as that lip contact broke, eyes slowly opening to look up at his visitor.  
  
"Might I say, you're quite the pleasant host, mate."  
  
Violet hues just stared up at that flawless face. "W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Does it really matter?" Krayon leaned in and nuzzled that spot beneath Dark's ear, along his neck, with his nose. "I'm rather interested to hear about this dream you were in the midst of."  
  
That was right. His dream... oh, what a beautifully sinful dream... And Krayon had awakened him from it.  
  
Maybe his disgruntlement was obvious on Dark's face, because Krayon saw this and smirked, still incredibly amused. The violet-haired boy obviously had wanted to continue on with his dream, and that swelled the Demon Lord's ego even more. He tipped his head down and crooned into the youth's ear. "I just assumed... that perhaps you might desire the real thing, rather than a figment of your mind.."  
  
Dark's body went rigid. He couldn't believe he'd just heard the Demon Lord speak those very words. They say silence is deafening. Until now, Dark had never known what that expression had truly meant. Silence rang through his ears as a demonic set of blue eyes locked with one of a nervous amethyst. Dark felt as though Krayon's eyes were boring through him, straight into his mind to explore and dance in all his most personal thoughts. He could feel himself sweating. Maybe it was a combination of the warm body on top of his, along with the fact that was so nervous that his heart felt like it was going to beat it's way into his throat. Why am I so nervous...? He asked himself the same question, over and over. It's not like I've never kissed a man before... but, I've never... His thoughts were broken as he felt a smooth hand caressing his side, inching lower. His pulse skyrocketed. Dark never slept in clothes; he found them much too constricting. His preference was making him all the more vulnerable to his seducer's touches, however.  
  
The sheet was tugged away from between them. Dark's breath hitched at the feel of skin on skin. He heard the sound of cloth crumpling as Krayon's kerchiefed shirt came to rest on the bed next to his head. There were lips on his neck, sucking, biting. Since when had he let himself become the submissive one? In all his lifetime he'd only allowed one person to dominate him. Could it be that that's why? Krayon reminded him so much of... No. That wasn't it. Physical appearances definitely had an effect on his subconscious, but this was different. Krayon was gentle with him- unlike him. The maniac that he'd been... he never took Dark, gently. Everything had been rough... rough and demanding. Stop... don't think about him right now. Live for this moment, right here...  
  
So lost in his daydreaming had he been that he hadn't even taken notice to the pair of baby blue eyes looking down at him, questionably. "Are you going to answer me, mate?"  
  
"I'm sorry... what?"  
  
Krayon arched a brow against that elegant face and sighed, quietly. "Perhaps... we should do this another day."  
  
Dark blinked and wrapped his arms around the blonde demon's neck. He knew he wanted this. He wasn't going to let Krayon get away from him. He caught his lips against the other's, holding them there as he closed his eyes to everything, surrendering himself to the Demon Lord.  
  
The kiss was returned, full-heartedly. Hands explored even further and positions were taken. Dark gasped out as he felt the harsh intrusion on his body, fingers gripping onto the bed sheets so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He bit his bottom lip, assuring himself that the whole action would get better.  
  
Krayon watched his affection's facial expressions, a hint of concern showing on his face. "If you want me to stop, just-" Again the subject was interrupted by that hungry lip contact.  
  
Taking it as a cue for him to continue on, Krayon's tongue licked along Dark's bottom lip, as to silently request entrance. He was granted thus as Dark's mouth opened, half to gasp, half to find the demon's tongue with his own and caress it. The blonde's hips rocked, smoothly, gradually increasing speed and force with each thrust.  
  
"Gods..." Dark grunted, eyes falling shut. Krayon took every bit of sanity left in him and was rolling it in the palm of his hand. Series of moans escaped him as he breathed against the hot skin of the demon's shoulder. He thought he'd reached the highest level of arousal that his body was physically capable of, when Krayon's hand skimmed along his body, all the way down, and grasped onto his erection, pumping it in his hand to match the rhythm their hips were moving in. Dark yelled out. The touches sent him over the edge as he released himself into the Demon Lord's hand. Maybe it was the sound of the thief screaming out his name, but Krayon reached his peak, seconds later, as Dark felt the waves of warmth coursing through his body...  
  
[[ x ]]  
  
Violet, glazed-over eyes stared at the ceiling, while a rather content Demon Lord rested in Dark's arms, eyes closed, breathing peacefully. The thief stared at his window, watching it glow brighter with each passing moment. Sunrise... dawn... The dawn of a new day, a new beginning. Could it really be considered a beginning, though? He felt like this whole reverie had began that night the couple had first battled in the chill of that autumn night. There were so many questions he had for Krayon and so many things he wanted to know the answers to, but for some reason, none of that seemed important right now. For the first time an years, Dark felt complete, whole again. That was his last thought before sleep softly took over his body.  
  
[[ x ]]  
  
When Dark arose that very next morning, Lord Krayon was nowhere to be found, and for some reason, that didn't surprise him in the slightest. The demon seemed to be having fun shoving the violet-haired boy in and out of the depths of sanity. He was constantly reminding himself that it wasn't all a dream. There was proof each time to back up his verdict. The first night there'd been the pain, the bandages. This morning all he was left with was a slight ache in his backside and a hint of soreness on his neck, assuring him that the skin had to be swollen and a lovely shade of burgundy. He'd been marked... he was someone elses territory now and he had the brandings to prove it.  
  
This is the morning of our love, It's just the dawning of our love. 


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

[[ x x x x x x x x ]]  
  
"Go fish..."  
  
Tanned fingertips reached onto the stack and pulled off a card.  
  
"Bah..."  
  
Dark's luck at go fish had never been all that inspiring.  
  
"So... do you just plan on keeping yourself locked in here for all eternity?"  
  
Violet eyes stared at those crimson orbs that were staring at him so innocently, awaiting an answer.  
  
"I don't see why I shouldn't."  
  
"That tan of yours is gonna go down the drain soon."  
  
Now that got his attention. Dark blinked and threw that comment around in his mind as he kept his eyes on the scarlet-haired youth. Niwa Daisuke always made comments that made him think, whether he wanted to or not. With a surrendering sigh, he reached into his pocket as he tossed his cards on the table, and pulled out a mangled pack of cigarettes. He tugged one from the box and lit it.  
  
Daisuke made a face. He still hadn't gotten used to Dark's new habits. Then again, he never understood smoking in general. Yet, when Dark did it, it seemed almost natural, nor did it make him seem any less beautiful... and he envied that.  
  
"You folding?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Bout' time."  
  
The youth's fingers reached over and scooped up the playing cards, shuffling them back into a deck.  
  
"But... I still think you need to get out of this room and see some sunlight. I mean, it's so gloomy in here!"  
  
Amethyst eyes rolled. Dark had been tolerating the boy's caring torments for nearly a year now. Once or twice he'd actually managed to drag him outside. Today seemed like one of those types of days to allow him that success.  
  
"Fine. Where do you want to go?"  
  
Daisuke blinked and looked up at the thief, a few cards dropping from the deck, unnoticeably, by his feet.  
  
"Are you serious?!"  
  
The ecstatic look on the young boy's face made Dark smile. Dai-chan was still one of his closest friends (who wouldn't be close after being mentally locked for almost a year?) and he still enjoyed seeing him happy, even if it was sacrificing his personal time.  
  
Daisuke practically bounded out of his seat as he rushed to the door, grabbing his jacket along the way. It was late autumn and the leaves were almost completely fallen off the trees. It wasn't time for a heavy winter jacket yet, but one would certainly get the chills if he went without.  
  
"Are you coming??"  
  
Dark was already tugging on that worn leather jacket as he paced towards the door.  
  
"Yeah yeah, keep your britches on..."  
  
[[ x ]]  
  
-Crunch crunch-  
  
Thus was the sound of heavy boots crushing the remains of the spring's leaves along the sidewalk. Dark's eyes remained locked on the ground as though he were heavy in thought. Maybe it would be better for him to reinitiate his social life. He'd felt so dead ever since... Well, since a long while back.  
  
Daisuke padded along beside him, talking up a storm of how everyone in his life had been lately- Risa's new boyfriend, his mom's insane lust for scrapbooks, and even the odd cough his grandfather had recently developed that his dad was trying to prove was some foreign curse.  
  
A group of girls walked by, chatting up almost as much of a storm as Dai- chan was accomplishing on his own. Dark lifted his head, curiously. His eyes locked with the girls' as they crossed. Once they'd passed by a safe couple of feet, they went into hysterics and somehow Dark was reminded of a gaggle of geese. He still had the knack for making most any girl swoon with his trade-mark smile.  
  
Daisuke grinned in amusement at what had just happened. Leave it to Dark to draw out those kinds of reactions from the most beautiful girls.  
  
"Say... Dark? Have you found a girlfriend yet?"  
  
The thief stopped in his footsteps and looked at his friend.  
  
"In all reality, I hadn't been looking..."  
  
Wow, that sounded odd coming from him. Maybe he really was as far into depression as Dai-chan had been making it out to seem.  
  
"Well, you should! I think having someone special in your life would cheer you up. I mean, you need to move on."  
  
Dark listened to the young Niwa's words and slowly continued walking. Until this past week, the thought of letting someone else into his heart hadn't even been a possible thought for him. The breeze blowing through the leaves carried the scent of an oncoming winter. Winter... snow... they all reminded him of... No. It wasn't good to dwell in the past. He'd been telling himself this for nearly two years now. He was stubborn, though, and not even he could convince himself to believe it. He didn't want to let it go yet. He knew if he did that there'd be that gaping hole in his heart.  
  
Memories were the one thing Dark had left in his life. His friends would eventually age, buildings would crumble, but he would stay the same. How long would he appear as the charming boy in his late teens? How long would he have to wait before he too could grow and live in the comforting thought that age would take its toll on his body? After you'd been trapped in a single for centuries, age seemed welcoming. But memories... memories came and stayed. They didn't pass on like loved ones did. And they were strong.  
  
Once again, Dark was so caught up in his thoughts that he became oblivious to everything around him. Only did he come to reality when he nearly crashed into Daisuke who'd come to stand in front of him, looking at him with those concerned crimson eyes. Had he not placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to catch his balance, he'd have sent them both toppling onto the sidewalk.  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
Daisuke just stared up at his friend. Being trapped in mental connection for so long had enabled him to read the older boy like a book. And Dark knew Daisuke could see this, possibly why he looked away, breaking the eye contact.  
  
"Dark..."  
  
His own name rang through his ears against the autumn wind. Yet, he remained silent.  
  
"Dark... he's gone..."  
  
Those words; of all words, why those? He felt tears welling up against those now listless violet eyes.  
  
"Dai-chan..."  
  
He whispered the young boy's name as he turned to face him again. A tear ran a single track down his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dark."  
  
He was on his knees now. He didn't know why... they'd just given out on him. The concrete was cold against his palms. Why did it have to hurt this badly?  
  
Daisuke sighed, quietly, having gotten rather used to this by now. He kneeled down beside his old alter-ego and rubbed his back gently, attempting to coo comforting words to him. He knew it was useless, but he was allowed to try, right?  
  
"Dark...?"  
  
He saw one of his tears drop to the sidewalk, darkening the small spot as he sniffed. "Why didn't he come back? Like I did? How could he leave me here by myself?!"  
  
Daisuke looked up at the sky as he continued his consolings.  
  
"Because no one other than you wanted him back... I missed you, so you returned. But him... nobody did..."  
  
"I DID! Doesn't that matter?!"  
  
Crimson eyes closed as he now held his sobbing friend against him. He wondered exactly what fate came to Dark's counterpart. That white-winged, homicidal, blonde that Dark somehow found a way to let into his heart.  
  
"Shhh... it's alright..."  
  
He nuzzled his nose into that sea of dark purple tresses and just hugged him. For now, it was all he really could do...  
  
[[ x x x x x x x x ]]  
  
[[ Woo. x.x; So that got a lot more emotional than I'd planned on letting it develop into. --; My plot is finally beginning to develop and I'm actually having a blast with it. I feel sorry for my little violet-fuzzed bishie, but don't worry. Things will get better. ;  
  
Kloudy Reignfall :: Oh such praise! :3 Yes, I agree with you on just about every statement you made. Dark and Krayon are disgustingly perfect for each other. And yes, I'm a strong supporter of Krad x Dark as well... religiously. ;x You probably enjoyed this chapter then! Thank you!!  
  
Sovuroko :: Glad you came to see! Yes, I update this story, frequently, so please, keep checking back and thank you for the support!  
  
The Hanged Man :: Marsy-kins. Hehe. Yes... editing would be a good idea. Lately I've just been so frantic to get the chapters up, that I didn't even think about it.  
  
Kuroi Inanis :: ::Glomps:: I'm glad you approve! And yes, happy gaybois! XD I strongly advice getting your paws on both D.N. Angel & Demon Diary!  
  
Rami, the Evil Lude :: Yes yes, much love and less on the horizon. (Yeah, even more so than now! Hehe.) Stop back in hun. :3 


	5. Chapter 4 : Thief Of Hearts

[[ Quotes in - -s are thoughts. ;x ]] Chapter 4...  
  
[[ x x x x x x x x x x x x x x ]]  
  
"Ne, Dakku, wake up..."  
  
"Hmmn..?" A groan.  
  
"I said wake up."  
  
A warm body pressed itself against Dark's as he felt a silken-feathered wing wrap around him. The usual feeling welcomed him every morning. It was a bit brisk above the covers, so he snuggled further beneath them as an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close to the one who shared his bed.  
  
"Cold, Dakku-chan?"  
  
Dark rolled over and buried his nose against the warm chest of his angel, taking in his scent and embedding it in his mind. Krad always smelled a little like vanilla, thus making it the thief's favourite scent.  
  
"Not anymore," he purred.  
  
Krad was like a kitten, rather than a grown cat, chasing his mouse. He didn't hunt to kill, only to bat around his prey in his paws a bit before torturing it till it could escape. But, when it came to Dark, he even loved those moments of 'torture.' He had no desire to escape the hands of his blonde lover. He'd often compared their relationship to a ripple on the water. If you try to bring it to close to you, it just pulls away. Though, it may brush against your feet, if you try to hold it close, it'll still just pull further away. It was a delicate thing, but could never be captured forever.  
  
He felt a pinch on his hip as he meeped and jumped a bit.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
The blonde shrugged and just looked down at his mouse with those intelligent amber-gold eyes. Cat-like pupils watched him as Dark looked up, slightly disgruntled now, and their gazes locked. Krad tipped his head down and nuzzled his nose against the thief's.  
  
"Do you love me, Dakku-chan?"  
  
Dark closed those violet eyes and grinned, an arm lifting for his hand to place itself on his angel's cheek, gently.  
  
"Of course I do... what kind of a question is that?"  
  
His question was silenced by a fiery kiss. Krad's kisses were one of the things Dark loved the most. It was hard to state what appealed to the thief about the 'false' angel that he held so dear. Sure, the sex was grand, but there was definitely something more. Maybe it was the way Krad literally seeped with danger, a murderous grace that wouldn't and couldn't be matched by any other. He'd always heard the term, 'opposites attract,' and in this case it was inevitably proven so.  
  
Krad shifted, still held in that passionate lip-lock, to straddle his counter-part. Dark's fingertips explored along those perfectly-etched muscles, around to his back, and along those ivory plumes that sprouted from the other's shoulders. As the kiss was broken, amethyst eyes looked up at the one on top of him. White wings were open and visible against the pale moonlight that was shining into the room, giving Krad that slightly ethereal effect.  
  
There was a beating at his door. Dark's breath hissed, angerly.  
  
Who would be here at... what time was it? Wait a moment. Where was he? Dark purple eyes slid open as he saw sunlight glimmering in through his blinds. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was in mid-day.  
  
A dream. It had all been a dream... a memory.  
  
Knock, knock, knock –  
  
Well, the beating on his door certainly hadn't been a dream. Dark groaned and rolled over in the sweaty sheets. His bed was comfortable, regardless of how bad he'd been perspiring in his sleep. Maybe it was time to invest in an air conditioning system.  
  
"Who is it..?!"  
  
"Dark? It's me! Are you still in bed??"  
  
The doorknob turned and a boy with tousled red hair walked in. Daisuke. He carried an agitated expression on his face that really made Dark wonder just how long the boy had been knocking on his bedroom door.  
  
"You ARE still in bed!"  
  
Another groan.  
  
"You were having another one of those dreams again, weren't you?"  
  
"How can you tell...?" Dark voice was muffled as he'd decided to bury his face in a pillow.  
  
"Because, when you have those dreams, you always sleep in late."  
  
And that was the truth. His mind almost went comatose when he dreamed of the moments between him and his old lover. He never wanted to awake from those.  
  
"Dark... snap out of it. You have a job today."  
  
Dark blinked and sat up, snapping out of his trance.  
  
"What? You mean I actually have to steal something?"  
  
The thief's eyes lit up, showing a twinkle of that old Dark Mousy that he'd been years ago.  
  
"Yeah. Mom already sent out the warning. It's a sculpture this time, and it's located in the Mariasy Manor on Chestnut Street."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Midnight."  
  
Dark smiled one of those trade-mark grins and nodded, once.  
  
"I'll be there..."  
  
[[ x ]]  
  
The town clock struck the toll of midnight.  
  
Bong –  
  
A pair of ruffled black wings enveloped an elegant figure as he landed on a nearby rooftop, silently.  
  
Bong –  
  
A siren. Violet eyes cast themselves to the streets below. The police headquarters was out in full tonight. No doubt that with the sudden scarcity of the Hikari artworks, the police had made plenty of time to focus on his capture. Dark's lack of thieving was made up by the extra wits he now needed to get to his targets.  
  
Bong –  
  
What was that? The third chime? He turned to stare at the huge clock-tower behind him. The Phantom Thief always remained hidden until right after the last bell toll.  
  
Bong –  
  
Another siren.  
  
"Damn... don't the boys in blue ever take a rest?"  
  
He shifted his focus from the red and blue flashing lights to the rather gaudy house that they were stationed around. Ok, so it wasn't really gaudy... in fact it was quite beautiful. The old architecture just seemed so out of place in the midst of the ever-growing city.  
  
Bong –  
  
Now getting past the police force would be the easy part. He never had much of an issue with that...  
  
Bong –  
  
"I say, mate, what are you doing hiding up hear in your moment of glory?"  
  
Dark nearly slid off the rooftop. He recognized the voice and twirled around, somehow managing to cold his balance and all the while appear graceful.  
  
"What in all the Hell's are you doing here?!"  
  
Bong –  
  
The Demon Lord grinned, casually, and held out a hand to adjust one of his rings. Krayon was hovering in midair again, showing off as his cape billowed out behind him.  
  
"I came to watch you in action. I do hope you don't mind."  
  
Dark narrowed his eyes at the floridly dressed man. He did mind, actually. He didn't know why, but the demon's very presence made him uneasy.  
  
Bong –  
  
The bell tolled again as he turned away from his visitor and crept to the edge of the rooftop. Now wasn't the time for him to labor in nervousness.  
  
Bong –  
  
That was the ninth one... three more. The thief took a deep breath and crouched into a position to take flight.  
  
Bong –  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around his torso and he was reluctantly tugged against Krayon.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
He couldn't be late- no, not for this. It was his first appearance in almost six months. It'd disgrace his name if he ever failed to appear.  
  
"Shhhh..."  
  
A finger pressed to the phantom's lips to hush him.  
  
Bong –  
  
The eleventh ring... and there was a set of lips pressed against his own. It was warm, and welcoming. Suddenly, the thought of being late for his duty didn't seem so important.  
  
Bong... -  
  
There is was... the twelfth chime. Why had it sounded so distant? And where had all the sirens disappeared to? Dark's eyes blinked open as the lip contact was slowly broken. And to his surprise, they were right smack in the middle of the Mariasy Portrait Room.  
  
"How did?" Dark's voice squeaked, hardly above a whisper.  
  
"Best not ask questions, just grab whatever it was you were sent for."  
  
Unlike Dark, Krayon did not whisper. There was a scuffling of feet in the hall, as well as a shout from a guard.  
  
Adrenaline coursed through him as Dark ran to the wall that held the paintings. Between each painting was a small shelve that held an ornamental sculpture. A bead of sweat ran down Dark's brow as he skimmed across every one with that studious violet gaze. There is was!  
  
He ran up and grasped onto the small statue, grunting as he lifted it. It was a lot heavier than it looked.  
  
"There he is!!! Capture them both!!"  
  
The Phantom Thief's eyes widened as the guards ran into the room. He turned to run the opposite direction when he heard a loud bell-like laugh and that familiar set of arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Off we go!"  
  
And there stood three bewildered police officers as they stared at the location where the two had disappeared.  
  
[[ x ]]  
  
-I promised I'd never let someone else into my heart... I promised I'd never forget you.-  
  
Dark's mind whirled. Though he was quite certain they'd arrived to wherever the Demon Lord had placed them, he remained with his nose buried in the crook of the other man's neck.  
  
"Now, where exactly do you have to take that damned artifact... or whatever it is?"  
  
The question tumbled in the thief's mind. Why did questions always seem so much harder to answer whenever Krayon was around?  
  
"The Niwa's... house..."  
  
"Who're the Niwa's?"  
  
Dark's eyes slid closed as he hugged the statue against him, still leaning against his saviour. He had what he'd set out for, so now this position was all the more welcoming.  
  
"Dark?"  
  
He finally moved himself from the blonde and let off a small sigh. It appeared that they were on another rooftop. The night breeze blew through his bangs, making them tickle his cheek.  
  
"This way..." he whispered as he spread those ebony wings and placed a foot on the edge of the roof.  
  
-Don't kid yourself...-  
  
And with a heavy beat of wing, he leapt from his spot, pretending not to care if Lord Krayon followed or not.  
  
[[ x x x x x x x x x x x x x x ]]  
  
Kloudy Reignfall :: Yeah. I know it was a bit short, but I had ideas in mind for the following chapter and I really wanted to keep them separate. I'll try and work on the length a bit. I know long chapters are more fun! Thanks for all your support and I hope you enjoyed this one! It's sinking deeper into it's plot now, so my updates might not be so frequent. I'll try and make 'em good enough to hold you over till the next though. ;x 


End file.
